Circus of Mask
by DheaGio
Summary: Yullen Week, Day Three. Used Alternative Theme: Carnival/Festival. 'But what caught Kanda's attention was the white head flyer...'


_Theme: Carnival/Festival  
_

_Words: __± 4,670  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Hoshino Katsura._

* * *

"_There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around."_

_Ke$ha – Take It Off

* * *

_

"Come on, Kanda. You should come with us. There's a circus in town."

Kanda looked back, where his friends were talking about a circus that came into town. They were planning to come to the show tonight and now in the process of asking (stubborn) Kanda to come with them.

"No, thanks. I want to do my homework." Kanda replied.

The group whined, "Oh, come on. Don't be so uptight. It's Friday, you could still do it on Saturday. Besides next week's a holiday."

Kanda thought about it. It's true, but he rather stayed at home than going to the circus.

"Please, please, please?" One of his friends begged in front of him with watery, blinking eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Then maybe we should come to your house to night and drag you to the circus then. If you still don't want to, we'll just hang out at your house."

That made Kanda thought about it again. If they were to come to his house, it would be a wreck. He sighed and decided to agree to go to the circus.

The group cheered, before deciding they would meet in front of the circus entrance at 6 o'clock.

* * *

Kanda tried to remember why he agreed on going to the circus. Right, they threatened to come to his house and that would cause a ruckus. He didn't want that.

He sighed as they pay for their tickets. The circus was crowded, food and game stands scattered all over the place. They went to buy some popcorn first, before entering the huge tend where the show was going to start. They managed to find a good spot in the almost overcrowded tent.

They waited for a few minutes before the show started. The lights were out, then a spotlight shone on a person standing in the middle of the opening.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls! Welcome to The Circus of Mask. Here, you shall enjoy a spectacular show. Here, you all shall forget your burden and laugh in joy. Here you shall gasped in amazement. For we entertained you with the best of the best!" The Ring Leader said. He was wearing a black mask; the same color of his hair and his clothes was in bright colors.

The audiences applaud at the opening. The Ring Leader bowed, before he spoke again, "Now, let's start the show with our friends, The Tamers!"

With that The Ring Leader moved aside and came in a man with a golden mask with black linings on it. Along with him was a woman wearing the same golden mask but the linings were white instead of black. They bowed to the audiences, then split away to each side of the ring. Following them was animals. Two lions, two horses, a monkey, two cats, a panther, a tiger, a dog, a peregrine, and a cockatoo. They lined up, surprising the audiences, since the animals stood side by side, with no intent to attack or run from each other.

Soon, the animals were performing tricks with the command from The Tamers. The audiences were amazed.

Next came out twins, The Knivers. They were wearing grey with black and white linings each. Taking turn, they performed an amazing, high precision, knife throwing. They even asked one of the audiences to the ring, who became their target. One of the knife they throw hit exactly next to the targets cheek, but left no scratch at all. The audiences cheered for another astonishing performance.

For the next performance, came out three men, The Flame Mate. One was red head, the other was black haired, and the next one was white head, each wearing a red mask, with yellow, orange and a purple linings on them. They performed fire tricks, dancing and juggling sticks and rings lit by fire, eating fire, and blowing fire from their mouth. Again, the audiences gave a big applause for the performance. Using their last trick, they disappeared as fire ate them alive.

Then a sound of hissing was heard. From the middle of the smoke appeared a man with long wavy hair wearing a top hat and a suite, a white mask was hiding half of his face. The Magician performed amazing tricks, few of them were never been heard or seen of. The audiences gave a cheerful applause.

The last performance was trapeze, The Flyers, which were consisted of four people only. They wear mask with different shades of blue. On was dark blue, another was light blue, the other was blue with a tint of green and the last one was blue with a tint of purple. Their clothes was pirate themed.

They swung gracefully, from each trapeze to another, catching their friend without missing a single beat. The audiences were enchanted by their performance. But what caught Kanda's attention was the white head flyer, wearing a light blue mask and pirate theme clothes. The way he swung and turned in the air, was captivating. The dark haired boy found himself couldn't take his eyes from the white head.

When their act finished, the audiences gave a standing applause, cheering for their performance. They also cheered and gave a big applause as all the performers came out and gave their last bow.

"That was awesome!" His friend cheered.

When all the performers retreat from the ring, all of the audiences started to stand up and went to the exits.

* * *

As his friends were chatting about the performances, Kanda's mind was on that white head. He was really curious and a little surprised why was he were so interested in a stranger.

They walked around the circus for a while, playing some games, before finally decided to go home. Kanda chose to stay for a little while. Who knew maybe he could meet the white head that had been in his mind for the past one hour.

As the Lady Luck smiled, he bumped into the white head.

When they bumped, the smaller of the two fell to the ground lending on their but. Kanda was about to growl a "watch where you're going" when he saw the startling white hair. He offered his hand and the other took it. When their hand touched, a sensation flowed between their hands, electric-like wave yet warm and familiar. The white head looked up to Kanda. Silver and Red eyes met dark blue ones. They did nothing for the first few seconds before Kanda pulled the white head up from his sitting position.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you, I was in a hurry." The white apologize.

"It's okay." Kanda replied.

Again, there was only silence as their gaze met, before the white head offered his gloved hand, "Allen Walker, pleasure to meet you."

Kanda nodded, taking the offered hand in a handshake, "Kanda Yuu."

Again, silence, but Kanda broke it, "You're one of the Flyers right?"

Allen was startled that Kanda knew, "Yes, how do you know?"

The dark haired boy shrugged, "The way you move. It showed you're an acrobat."

Allen mouth formed an 'o', before nodding lightly, "Well, I've to go. Maybe I'll see you 'round." He smiled, then went away.

Kanda just watch the white head's back.

* * *

For the few days Allen and Kanda always met in the circus. The dark haired boy would always be there waiting for the white head after he performed. Kanda even watched Allen again and spent most of his holiday talking to the white head. So in the course of those few days, they had become close.

Because of Allen's frequent 'disappearances', many of his friends, or family he would like to call them , questioned him.

"Allen, where did you go to?" Neah, a man three years older than him with black hair, his older brother, asked him when they're having dinner.

"Euh…Nowhere, just walking around, taking a fresh air." Allen replied, not wanting to tell them about Kanda.

Neah raised his eyebrow, "Really? Is there something you're not telling me?"

The white head was nervous, but he didn't show it, instead he smiled, "Really. Nothing's wrong."

As Allen's older brother, Neah knew when his brother was hiding something, but he decided to stay quite for now, since whatever his brother was doing seemed to make him happier. It showed on his brother's face. So he nodded and turned back to his food. The others, though were having their own conversation with each other, heard Neah and Allen's conversation, but didn't say anything.

* * *

The dark haired boy sighed; he managed to finish all of his homework just three days before the holiday ended. So for the next three day, he could meet up with Allen with no worry over his homework. Then he frowned. After the holiday finished, it would be hard to meet with Allen except before and after the last show, which started at six and ended at seven. He growled, not liking his time with Allen cut short. Only one more week before the circus went to another town. One more week before Allen went away. Then they maybe would never meet again.

Kanda shook his head and decided to meditate and practice his kendo before seeing Allen.

* * *

Neah's eyes were filled with suspicion as he watched his little brother talked animatedly with a boy, with long dark hair tied onto a high ponytail. What was that boy doing with his brother? Why was Allen talking to him? They weren't supposed to talk with anyone.

The older boy was about to go to Allen when a little girl with short purple hair tugged at his sleeve.

"It's okay, Neah-nii. He won't hurt Allen-nii." The girl said.

"But still, it's dangerous." Neah hissed.

The girl, Road shook her head, "But Allen-nii is happy. He's happier than usual. Are you going to ruin that?"

"Yes, if it would keep him away from getting hurt. Wisely said one of them came by today and watched. We must be careful. Who knows that boy maybe is one of them."

Road just shook his head again, "Well, if you say so. But I think we should let them be for a while. Please? Allen rarely talked since that day. At least let him be."

Neah bit his lower lip before nodding. Road smiled, "You're one protective brother, Neah-nii, do you know that?"

"How could I not be? After all that happened."

* * *

It was seven thirty. Kanda was still waiting for the white head, wondering where he was. Usually Allen would be here fifteen minutes after the show ended. But half an hour latter, the white head was still nowhere to be seen.

Fifteen more minutes, he thought to himself. If after fifteen minutes Allen didn't show up, he would leave. Maybe the white head was busy helping his 'family'.

He waited but then heard a scream. Turning around, he ran to the source of the sound.

A girl in pigtail was struggling against a man who were pining her to the wall. His hand was roaming over her body, ripping her clothes bits by bits, revealing her skin, ignoring her pleading and cries to stop. In the end, she chose to not let the man had control over her. With bits of concentration and energy she had, she controlled the trashcan to float and send it slamming to the man on top of her.

The man was disoriented, but he stood up again muttering 'bitch' while approaching her. Fear conquered her, causing all object around her to float and went flying to the man. The man was shocked seeing all objects attacked him. As he looked to the girl on the ground, he knew she was the one controlling these things, he screamed loudly, startling her.

"FREAK!"

The scream was accusing, yet there was hint of fear in them. Before the man could do anything else, a clawed hand went to through his chest, instantly killing him.

Behind, a boy with red hair and an eye patch hold the girl in his arms, worried to death, "Lenalee. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He buried his nose in the long greenish black hair. One more second, he might had been too late.

The girl, Lenalee just cried, "Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. I'm so scared. Scared."

The red head hold her tighter, trying to comfort her.

Not far from them both, stood Allen and Neah. The white head was supporting a white coat, his left hand now ungloved, wasn't a normal hand again, but a silver claw. Blood smeared his left claw and cheek. He stared at the man o the floor with cold, impassionate eyes. This man had hurt his family. He deserved to die.

Unknown to them a man with dark hair watched the scene unfold. They weren't aware of his presence until he spoke.

Hearing the sound Allen turned around, surprised.

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Allen killed a man with no hesitation at all. His eyes were cold and it made him shiver. He whispered the others's name, earning their attention.

"Allen?"

The white head turned gold and red eyes filled with surprise seeing him there.

From behind the white head, a man with black hair growled, before a fire came to live atop of his palm. His eyes were cold and angry. He started to approach him, but was stopped by the white head.

"No, please no." But the black head pushed past him and walked toward him.

Kanda knew he was supposed to be afraid. No one should be able to lit a fire with his hand. Yet there he was standing still watching the man walked toward him.

But he was again stopped by Allen, "Nii-san! Please stop! Don't do this!"

"Do you think we're going to let him go when he just watched us kill someone? I don't think so." He growled.

"Nii-san!" Allen yelled, red and silver eyes locked with golden ones. "I'll handle him. Please, let him go. Please."

At the last word, the white head's eyes were hidden by his fringe. Neah bit back his anger, letting the flame on his hand die away. He turned around and went to Lavi and Lenalee.

The white head turned to Kanda and walked to him slowly.

Kanda said nothing as he looked at the white head, eyes holding no accusation or fear.

"I'm sorry Kanda. You should go home. It's okay if you don't want to meet me again. But please don't tell anyone what just happened. Please." Allen's voice was soft and sad.

Kanda hadn't the chance to reply as Allen leaned and kissed his cheek. In that fleeting moment, the dark haired boy could smell the scent of honey and lavender, a bit blurred by the scent of blood. He blinked his eyes once and Allen was gone.

* * *

Allen thought with what happened yesterday, Kanda wouldn't meet him again. Well, he was wrong.

Now standing in front of him was Kanda. The moonlight shone on his figure made him stare for a while. But when those dark blue eyes turned to him, he stiffened.

Afraid of what might come from this meeting, Allen ran. But Kanda caught his hand and he was pulled back. When their eyes met, Allen quickly looked to the side, afraid what he might see in those eyes.

A hand touched his chin and moved his head to meet Kanda. Then a soft kiss touched his forehead. Allen instantly leaned to the kiss. He was so scared Kanda would hate him. His tears of fear and joy flowed. Kanda hold him in his arms, nuzzling the top of the white head head's.

After Allen calmed down, Kanda asked him gently, "Will you tell me what happened?"

Allen decided to tell him everything.

"Do you know a place called The Nest downtown? It a slum where people with…special abilities lived. I'm one of those people with special abilities. All of us the circus performers have a special ability. We formed this circus group to find some money to stay alive. If we didn't found enough, we would travel to another town. About last night…I-I had to kill that man because he saw Lenalee's ability. I have to…We have too…We can't be discovered. We will be used as an experiment object or as a slave. M-my family members were taken away when people notice our ability." The white head voice trembled as he told his story. Kanda just hold him tightly.

"Neah and I are brothers. We ran away from our home, because both of our parents planned t-to sell us to the government as an experiment subject. I was only five managed to hide in the nest" Tears escaped his silver and red eyes.

They stayed silent after Allen's story. They just hold each other.

"Will you introduce them to me?" Allen was surprised at Kanda's request, but he complied.

"Let's go then." The white head took Kanda's hand and lead them into the circus.

* * *

"What were you thinking ? You told him about us!" Neah yelled at his brother.

They were surprised when Allen took in an outsider onto their camp. Neah's reaction was the most furious than Alma's, their group leader.

Allen closed his eyes at his brother's yell, but he felt Kanda squeezed his hand, comforting him.

"It's not his fault. I'm the one who asked to be introduced." Kanda's voice was calm; Alma raised an eyebrow as he watched him.

"Why should we believe you? You could be a spy from the governor. " Alma said, watching Kanda's face for any lies.

"Because I won't hurt the one who is important to me." The dark haired boy replied, squeezing Allen's hand. The white head blushed slightly at Kanda's answer.

Alma looked to Wisely, a man with a white hair, wearing a bandana. Seeing Wisely's answer, Neah sighed. He couldn't do anything if the boy wasn't lying. He nodded to Kanda.

"Well, since you didn't lie about your important one," Wisely winked at the blushing Allen, "I guess we could trust you. But if I detect one suspicious thought from you, you're dead meat."

Kanda nodded. And with that the air was a lot lighter. Allen smiled at Kanda, who smiled back then went back for a walk.

But before they went out the camp Wisely called out, "Hey you two! Be careful! Some of those government people are walking around the circus so don't go too far or to an exposed place, okay?"

Allen waved his hand in understanding before left with Kanda.

* * *

After the group's agreement, Allen and Kanda continued their routine.

Just like usual, Kanda and Allen spent their time together. Allen told him the group's ability

Alma was their group leader. He could control people mind, but he chose not to if it weren't desperately needed. Tyki and Lulubell were brother and sister. They could speak to animals, hence why they became animal tamers. Jasdero and David were twins with empath ability. Lenalee, the girl that was attacked yesterday was a telekinetic, an ability to move inanimate object with her will. Her boyfriend, Lavi could see the future, though it always changed, not written on stone. Wisey could read people's mind, hence why he knew Kanda wasn't lying. Cyril could walk through solid object, an ability he could use at his will. The little girl, Road could use illusion, although she still needed some training. And then there was Neah, Allen's older brother whose ability was to control fire. Allen's ability was quite hard to describe. His left hand, which was deformed, its skin was angry red and the nails were black. It could turn into a silver claw. When his hand turned into a claw, somehow there was a white

But what they perform in the circus wasn't always what they specialize in. They still trained themselves to perform.

Kanda watched the white head describe his family members, emotion passed through those beautiful silver and red eyes, making them shine beautifully, while he hold Allen in his arms.

* * *

Allen watched walked silently, looking around to make sure no one followed him. On his hand was a long, black staff. When they met, they walked in silence to another location not far from where they were now, a lot more hidden. When they reached their destination, they sat them comfortably; Allen sat between Kanda's legs, leaning on the dark haired boy broad shoulder.

"What's this?" Allen asked as he touched the long, black staff.

Kanda unsheathed the 'staff', "This is Mugen, a katana. It's my family's heirloom."

Allen eyed the katana and touched its blade; he could feel it humming under his touch. "It's not a normal katana. There's…something…It's like it's alive."

"I know. My parents told me Mugen is not your usual katana. It could choose its owner."

Allen nodded. They stayed in silent, Allen admiring the katana.

But a sound of footsteps and a chuckle alerted them.

"Well, well, well. What do we got here? A pair of lovebirds? How lovely."

Kanda quickly brought Allen to stand up and run but they were surrounded.

The man chuckled, "Don't think you could run that easily. I believe you would want your so called family to stay alive. So don't try anything reckless."

Four men bound them and brought them to the camp, where all Allen's family were tied up and were glaring at someone.

Realizing who that someone was, Allen growled, "Louvellier."

The man turned and smiled, "Ah, Allen. It's nice to meet you again. In better circumstances even. And who do we have here? Isn't it a bit weird to have normal people gathered with you?" he chuckled.

Allen growled again. "If you ever hurt him…!"

"Now, now, why would we do that? He's our citizen and you're threatening him because he knew your ability but he refuses and so you killed him." Then everyone realized Louvellier's idea.

Kanda growled knowing he would be used in this damned man's plan. Like hell he would let him.

Allen's emotion exploded. He let loose his powers, his claw easily cutting the bind of his hand. He approached Louvellier with the intent to kill. But a gunshot landed on his thigh and shoulder. Allen fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

Louvellier chuckled. His family members were shouting for Allen. Kanda growled. Seeing them man taking care of him was chuckling with his attention at the bleeding boy, he tackled him, falling to the ground in a heap of bodies.

"Kanda, you're hand!" Lenalee yelled as she controlled the knife on Jasdevi's pocket. Louvellier didn't know Lenalee was a telekinetic, so he didn't close her eyes.* Kanda moved his hand in time as the knife flied straight in the air, effectively cutting his bounds.

Before anyone could react, Lenalee controlled all abjects around her to hit their capturer. Some were knocked out; some were just falling to the ground because of the force. Kanda throwed the knife and directly cutting David's bound who readily cut everyone's bound.

"Get them you fool!" Louvellier bellowed.

Kanda took his katana from where it had been tossed and approached Louvellier. The mustached man brought out a gun and began shooting him, but with agile, he avoided it.

Stopping right in front of the man, Kanda hit him on the stomach, kicking the gun away before he turned to Allen.

"Allen. Allen. Allen?" Kanda hold the wound, hoping it would stop the bleeding.

"Kan..da" Allen said difficultly. "Everyone?"

"They're fine, you should concentrate on yourself." Kanda said trying not to panic knowing how much blood the white haired had lost from seeing the puddle on the ground.

"Lenalee! Get here!" Kanda yelled.

The girl turned around and was about to approach the pair when he saw a man looming behind Kanda.

Kanda looked back to see Louvellier was standing behind him with a knife behind him. The man smirked and stabbed Kanda, the tip of the knife poked out of his chest.

Everything seemed to froze for Allen as Kanda closed his pain in pain and fell to the ground next to him, blood flowing freely forming another puddle of blood.

"KANDA!"

With all his might, Allen willed his body to move. He stood up and stabbed Louvellier square on the chest, killing the man instantly.

Then Allen fell on his knees next to Kanda.

"Kanda! Kanda! Don't leave me." The white head said, as he pressed the wound on Kanda's chest.

Neah, Alma, and Wisely came and tried to help Allen stopped the bleeding. But a hand came on Allen wrist.

Kanda groaned as the pain on his chest started to lessen slowly.

"I'm…'kay." He mumbled.

Allen was surprised. Then slowly he pulled back his hand, and to his amazement, the wound on Kanda's chest were slowly closing.

He watched until the wound was completely healed. "Kanda, your wound, it's healed."

The dark haired boy sat up and touched his chest. "Yeah."

Allen smiled in joy, "That's good th…"

The white head fell to Kanda's arms.

* * *

They were cuddling on the small bed inside the white head's tend.

Kanda was stroking the sleeping white head's cheek, his other hand supporting his head.

Allen blacked put because of blood loss. It's a good thing they managed to patch him up and get him a blood transfusion. All thanks to the circus' doctor, Marie.

It's been two days since the accident and today was the last day the circus was performing. Allen was quite sad because he couldn't perform.

The white head opened his eyes and blinking sleepily he searched for the face of the one he loved. When their face met, Allen leaned and kissed Kanda on the lips.

"Morning Kanda." The white head smiled sleepily.

There was no reply until Kanda kissed Allen's forehead, "Yuu. Call me Yuu."

Allen smiled again. "Yuu." He tried in on his lips. It felt so right to call him that. "Morning Yuu."

"Morning Allen. How're you feeling?" Kanda asked still stroking the white head's cheek.

"Better."

The silence that followed was warm. They were there for each other and that was enough.

Then Allen asked, "Yuu, are you sure you want to join the circus?"

The dark haired boy nodded, "I'm sure. I couldn't leave you. Besides, my fast healing ability makes me not normal. So I could join the circus. Right?"

"Yeah, you could. I'm so happy you could stay with me." Allen nuzzled into Kanda's embrace.

"Me too."

* * *

*I think telekinetic could only be done if you could see the object you want to control so you know how you're going to control it. So to stopped a telekinetic is to bound their eyes (I guess. It's just a speculation / theory of mine.)

.

**A/N**: I'm so ANNOYED I couldn't post this in time. Few days to Christmas were so busy, so I didn't have the time to finish this. And so was a few of other theme. T_T

But although it's late I'm still going to try and post the other theme. Please wait for it. This story was quite hard for me to do because I had two ideas for the plot but I decided this one is a lot more fitting. And I think it was rushed too. And there was just not enough emotion in it (I think the emotion I used/pour into the story isn't enough).

Oh and yes, i made Allen heterochromia. XDD Another thing although the theme's 'Carnival/Festival' I could only think about circus. I guess it miss the theme a bit.

Thanks for reading this story. Sorry if there're mistakes, don't forget to review, 'kay?

Thanks to** Bluestar, Digimagic, shadowers-end, PrimoWing** and for reviewing. XDDDDD So HAPPY! XDDDDD Also thanks a lot to those that had fave and alert this story. Thank you soo~~ much. XDDD

Merry Christmas to you all! Hope it brings you joy! XDD

p.s: I'm posting another theme after this. But since I'll post it consecutively, there will be no A/N on it.(Also because my brother's yelling me wanting to use the computer..-). Maybe just a few lines.


End file.
